Assassin (episode)
}} Brian Larsen | Previous Release = "The Academy" | Next Release = "Evil Plans" | Previous Chronological = "The Academy" | Next Chronological = "ARC Troopers" }} "Assassin" is the seventh episode of the third season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the fifty-first episode of the series overall. It was released on October 22, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis informs Anakin of his next mission]]After a mission, Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker report back to the Jedi Council, where Master Yoda notifies them that congratulations are in order. Plo Koon congratulates Ahsoka by telling her she did a good job. Obi-Wan Kenobi then goes onto pressing matters: there's a large civil war on Balith and the people requested the Jedi's assistance. Soon, Anakin was assigned to lead the Third Legion and stop the civil war. Ahsoka added she had never been to Balith, but Mace Windu told her she had to stay so the Council could get a full report. Though Ahsoka was frustrated, said she would. Anakin and Ahsoka walked on a landing platform towards a shuttle. Anakin said he could feel sorrow in Ahsoka, and she said she wanted to go with him to Balith because he needed her. He then told her to get some rest and study, but Ahsoka reminded him that he told her that she learns more on the field. Anakin replied and told her it was not the time to prove him wrong, and he boarded on the shuttle. He shouted at her, telling her to not get in any more trouble. After he left, Ahsoka wondered back into the Jedi Temple, feeling uneasy. In a dream, Ahsoka was walking in the woods. She looked around, sensing danger. She turned around and saw bounty hunter Aurra Sing, who grabbed her by the throat and threatened Amidala's life. Alarming her, Ahsoka woke up and gasped. To see what her dream meant, she went to Yoda in a meditation room and told him she was having visions. Yoda said she was starting to unravel the truths of the Force. Ahsoka replied by saying that she thinks Aurra Sing is still alive, and she's preparing to kill someone close to her. Yoda told advised her not to underestimate the dreams, as they were visions of the future. In the library, Jocasta Nu gave Ahsoka some cards to help her with her studies. Ahsoka said she should be fighting, not studying. She started dozing off and saw a vision of Aurra Sing putting together a sniper rifle and Ahsoka running down a hall. She also saw a big, purple person tell Aurra to kill someone. Then she saw Aurra aiming the sniper at Padmé. Ahsoka gasped and woke up, seeing Padmé was the target. Ahsoka went to Padmé's apartment, where Captain Typho brought the Padawan in. Padmé asked how the Padawan was doing, but Ahsoka she was doing better but had visions of Padmé being assassinated. Padmé told Typho to make sure to have extra precautions and Ahsoka asked if she was leaving. Padmé said she and Bail Organa were going to have a conference about refugees from the war on Alderaan. Ahsoka protested and said about the attempt on her life, but Padmé said this meeting was too crucial to ignore. Onbord Padmé's yacht, Ahsoka woke up in the middle of the night, believing Sing to be aboard the ship. It turns out to be a false alarm, which gets the padawan down. When they arrive on Alderaan they are greeted by Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. Ahsoka doesn't know if she should trust her visions or reality and starts to doubt the authenticy of her visions. When the conference begins, Sing manages to shoot Amidala, but is pursued by Tano. The bounty hunter escapes, but Ahsoka is sure now that it is Aurra Sing that is after Amidala. Credits Cast Starring * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * James Mathis III as Captain Typho / Medical Droid * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda * Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa / Senate Guard #2 * Corey Burton as Ziro the Hutt / Senate Guard #1 * Jaime King as Aurra Sing * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan / Plo Koon * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu * Flo DiRe as Jocasta Nu Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Kyle Dunlevy Written by * Katie Lucas Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer ( [[ Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Yoda *Mace Windu *Plo Koon *Jocasta Nu *Padmé Amidala *Bail Organa *Mon Mothma *Gregar Typho *Rex *Aurra Sing *Ziro the Hutt *C-3PO *Amis *Bannamu *Boba Fett *Bossk *Chrin *Qui-Gon Jinn *Shoan Kilian *Lagos *Maysano *Hondo Ohnaka Creatures *Kintan strider *K'lor'slug *Ng'ok Droid Models *Medical Droid **2-1B surgical droid *BD-3000 luxury droid *LEP servant droid *Protocol Droid Events *Clone Wars **Balith Civil War **Assassination Attempt on Senator Amidala **Kidnapping of Rotta the Hutt **Conference on Republic refugee crisis *Invasion of Naboo **Second Battle of Theed Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple ***Jedi Archives ***High Council Chamber ***Yoda's quarters **Padmé's Apartment **Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center *Alderaan **Aldera ***Aldera Royal Palace *Balith *Florrum **Hondo's Oupost *Naboo *Mandalore **Sundari Trivia *"Assassin" is the sequel to the Boba Fett arc in Season 2, but is also the prequel of the Ziro the Hutt arc episode "Evil Plans." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3